Talk:Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki
Polls Nice work on them. Just a question. Mind adding a depends on the favorite power up. As for me it really does. If theres a crowd of the undead bastards and a downed teamate I prefer Insta Kill or Nuke, however if low on ammo I prefer Max Ammo. Just a consideration. Thank you.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC) No, it's just supposed to be over-all favorite. Magma-Man 06:29, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I just only like Power Ups depending on the situtation.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 12:12, February 18, 2011 (UTC)thay should put the box guns on the wall including the thunder gun and ray gun unlock please? Can someone please unlock this page? I see a few errors that may need to be corrected... JerryWiffleWaffle (Same Schizer, Different Day) 21:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Featured I think it's time the featured creations are updated. It's been a month. 900bv 17:18, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys, I've made a zombie map called Project Rebirth and I'm wondering if it's worthy of being a Featured Creation. If it is, then I will appreciate it very much and expect to see more from me. NaziAssassin 18:20, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Zombie perks help. quick question. Im making a christmas present for my boyfriend using the perks from Black ops Zombies. (Were not buying gifts this year for some reason) For stamina up im getting him a monster and putting the symbol on the can. what could i do for PHD- Flopper, Juggernog, '''Speed Cola, and quick revive? ''' 'what are some other things i can do from this game for him?' this is not the only thing im making him so please dont think im a bad girlfriend. ' ' 18:52, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if anyone wanted to help me with my storyline. I know two people once did that, and i wanted to try it. P.S. did anyone find the messages on the picture on the Fractured Timeline page? TheDoctor115 (talk) 03:59, January 5, 2013 (UTC)there should be a perk where you can revive someone without getting downed new poll can someone make a new poll? Rising Sun 12:48, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Why would we need a new poll? Magma-Man 15:03, October 3, 2013 (UTC) we dont, i just thought it would be nice to have a new one. Rising Sun 23:45, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok, forget the new poll thing. Rising Sun 14:50, October 5, 2013 (UTC) game mode section how about adding a game mode section to the main page? Rising Sun 23:46, October 4, 2013 (UTC) changing the content icon for maps the icon for maps is pretty much invisible when viewed on the tablet. besides, its not even an actual map icon. how about we use, like nautch's map icon instead? Rising Sun 14:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) This wiki What is this wiki about? It looks cool. TWDFan630 (talk) 14:27, December 22, 2014 (UTC) see What is This Wiki? RisingSun2013 19:26, December 24, 2014 (UTC)